Shattered Windows And Broken Dreams (typically on empty boulevards)
by GingerTips
Summary: The Fall Out Car crashes. Some spooooopy stuff happens. Some Peterick too. Title's a reference


Shattered Windows and Broken Dreams (typically on empty boulevards)

My head hurt.

I was dizzy.

Where am I?

Smoke was filling my lungs. My foot was caught on something metal.

My trucker hat was pushed up from the back, tilting so it covered my face. I reached to fix it, but my right hand was stuck under something. Ow, that hurt to move. My right hand wasn't broken, was it? One twitch of my elbow confirmed my suspicions.

Damnit.

I settled for fixing my hat with my left hand instead.

I tried to look around, but when I opened my eyes without the trucker hat being a sort of umbrella, my eyes stung in the grey smoke that was around me.

I breathed, smoke. Gah, that is disgusting.

I could do nothing but imagine how much damage the smoke would do to my voice when I heard a distant, "Guys?" accompanied by a grunt or two from around me.

A piece of metal shifted quickly on top of my hand, and I wasn't prepared for the radiating pain that shot up my arm and seeped throughout my body so quickly, I blacked out.

I woke up again, this time the area eerily quiet. Not good.

I put more effort into squirming out from underneath whatever was on top of me. There was metal everywhere, and I still couldn't open my eyes from the smoke. Where was I and what was going on?

I made sure my trucker hat was in tact with my left hand and once I was satisfied, set to work on freeing my broken hand.

I felt the area around my hand without touching it so as not to send pain shooting up through my arm again, guessing which way was up and lifting, eventually freeing the hand.

Now I just have to get out.

I shimmied up enough to know I was laying on a leather seat that was practically ripped to shreds, and that I was on the ground, which was very dusty.

I twisted around, and managed to yank myself out from my prison, jumping up as soon as I did.

I winced when my hand swung as I turned around, and I cringed when I saw what was before me.

There sat, or more laid, the wreckage of the Fall Out Car. Blood was lining the battered seats, but not a lot. My seat was the closest to the ground, at an angle so awkward the car had practically sagged towards it, which explained my prison. There was smoke coming from the hood, flooding out and falling before permeating throughout the fresh air.

The entire top of the car was peeled off, similar to that of a sardine can.

What worried me most was that I couldn't see my friends. I looked around, they were nowhere to be found. Where did they go, and more importantly, why did they leave me?

I started to walk, the empty road not going to be occupied by a car any time soon.

I finally found a gas station about a mile up. I went in and asked to get a tow truck up to where our Fall Out Car had been totaled. The guy nodded and dialed a number, saying to go wait by the car for the tow truck. I bought a can of Monster, and tipped my hat on the way out.

I figured it would be easiest to wait for the guys at the place where it happened just in case they came back anyways, so I went and plopped down at the car.

Just to make sure, I yelled as loud as I could, "Guys?" and to my delight I heard someone yell, "Patrick?" from the shade of the trees. Pete.

"Pete!" I yelled. "I'm back at the car!"

I saw his black shiny hair come into view, and directly after came the rest of him. He was in a hoodie and skinny jeans, a chain jingling at his pocket. His Converse were scuffed up with dirt, and part of the fabric was torn on the tongue of the sneaker. Looking closer, most of his clothing was torn. His skinny jeans had a massive slash on the knee that I thought was just part of the pants, and he had a t-shirt on that had a major rip across the front. His hoodie covered most of that rip.

His shirt was stained with blood, and his fringe stuck to his face, glued to his forehead by more blood.

I held my arms out and he ran faster, practically jumping into them.

"Holy smokes, Pete, you must be happy to see me," I laughed, and his grip tightened. He pulled away, but only so he could move his head a little to plant a kiss on my lips.

"We thought you died because you wouldn't wake up," he said against my lips.

"I wouldn't do that. I love you, remember?" I laughed against his lips, and we smiled into the kiss.

"C'mon guys, get a room!" I heard from behind Pete, and I pulled away to see Andy.

"Andy! Where's Joe?" I asked, not seeing him next to Andy.

"Back heeeere!" he called, still in the shade of the trees. He was limping, but moving all the same.

"Is he okay?" I asked, and they shrugged.

"We're not doctors, but it might be broken," Pete said.

We waited patiently for Joe to catch up, the hot sun beating down on us.

Once he did, we all plopped down in front of the Fall Out Car, just taking in the fact that it was gone. I rested my hand on it, but quickly yanked it away when the metal burned.

"It's really hot today, guys," I commented, and they nodded.

I remembered my can of Monster and cracked it open, taking a sip and passing it to Pete, who in turn took a sip. Andy and Joe declined, and Pete and I took turns with drinking the Monster before it was eventually gone.

"Mmm," I said happily as I reached the end of the can, smiling. Pete scooted over to me, leaning his head on my shoulder. I leaned back on the leather seat, and Pete ended up laying down on my chest. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a horn honking and looked to see a tow truck.

I waved, and the driver was already getting out and walking around to the car.

"Hi," I said with an awkward smile.

"Looks we got a bad one," he commented, his mustache moving as he talked.

"Yeah, we really didn't expect that to happen," I laughed. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head slowly, going back to work on turning the car over with a cable attached to the truck. What's his problem.

"So you on yer way to somethin'?" he asked, obviously uncomfortable. Hmm, what happened to him? Is it me? Are we that awkward?

"Nah, we were just driving home from something." Pete had rested his arms on my shoulder, placing his head in the crook of his arms as he watched the tow guy intently. Again, the man looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright. I'll call someone to come get you." I shook my head, shaking off Pete by accident.

"No, we can just walk home." I looked back to the guys, who nodded.

The guy stared for a second before shaking his head and clutching his forehead.

"Whatever you say, kid. I'm gonna take the car to the junk yard, it can't be saved. Sorry kid." I nodded solemnly, looking to the Fall Out Car for the last time before the guy got into his truck and sped off.

I waved, and so did the guys.

"So guys," I said, turning around to face them. "It's really gone, then. The Fall Out Car is gone." They nodded, and Pete wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I was driving. It was my fault," he said, but I cut off his sentence with mine.

"Pete, shut up, because even if you were driving, it doesn't matter." I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Cmon, guys, we should start walking, and limping," Andy said, eyeing Joe as he said the last part.

"Shut up Andy," Joe said, already starting his slow limp home.

We laughed and set out to get back home.

When we finally got home, Joe was exhausted but the rest of us were just tired since Joe had managed to take until around three in the morning to limp back to the city and we only had to keep it to a really slow walk.

"Jesus, Joe, that thing better be fucking shattered," Pete groaned, our house finally in sight.

"So, now that the Fall Out Car is totaled, guess you guys will be crashing on our couch tonight.

"Okay," Joe said, already getting his headstart for the door. We sighed, following after him.

Once Andy and Joe were on the couch and probably about to fall asleep, Pete and I settled into our bed. I felt his soft skin on mine, our boxers the only thing we were wearing.

"I'm sorry about the Fall Out Car," Pete said, kissing my hair. I smiled, he was so sweet.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. Listen," I turned around to face him, "Tomorrow, we'll go and look around for the Fall Out Car 2.0," I said, and he grinned.

I laughed, kissing his hair and turning around again.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, Pete's breathing putting me to sleep.

The next day, we did exactly what I had said and searched for contenders for the Fall Out Car 2.0.

We left Andy and Joe sleeping on the couch, they looked pretty peaceful and we didn't to disturb them.

We looked through what felt like a billion places, but none of them seemed to be the right one.

Frustrated, we went to a diner.

Pete linked his arm with mine as we walked in quietly.

The lady came around, asking, "You waitin' for anyone?" and when I shook my head, she led Pete and me to the back of the diner, plopping down a single menu.

I frowned slightly but didn't say anything, not wanting to come off as rude.

Pete and I looked over the menu, and when the lady came around, we said our orders.

"I'll have the vegetarian panini?" he asked. The lady didn't even acknowledge him, her eyes trained intently on me.

"Can I have a BLT with fries, please?" I asked, handing her the menu. She nodded, winking as she walked away.

"What the fuck was that wink all about?" Pete asked angrily, and I gave him a look, and he calmed down.

"Sorry, Patrick," he said quietly, and I smiled.

"It's okay." We didn't wait that long for our food to come out, and when it did, Pete was furious.

"What the hell where's my food?" he asked, as the girl smiled and set down my plate, I quietly thanked her and she turned away with a flip of her hair, Pete still yelling curses at her.

"What even?" he asked, and I shrugged. He pouted for a moment before snatching a fry from me.

I smiled, holding in a giggle.

He was so cute when he was angry, his fringe would fall in his face and his lips would close more as he bit on the inside of his lips, a habit I knew he had.

"Take as many as you want." I smiled, taking another bite of BLT.

"I would take half of your fucking sandwich but bacon," he said, grumpily devouring yet another fry. I just smiled.

We left a small tip at that diner.

The girl was nice though, she fancied me. Gave me her number on a napkin. I took it politely but on the way out threw it into the trash outside.

"What the hell was that about?" Pete asked, and I shrugged.

"At least I didn't keep her number," I pointed out with a giggle, and Pete looked at me with a death glare and I knew it wasn't the time for it.

We walked home in silence. Halfway through, Pete linked arms with mine again. I smiled.

When we got home, Andy and Joe were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey guys. Find the next Fall Out Car?" Joe asked, and we shook our heads.

"Shit," Andy said and we all nodded.

"Well, I say. How about we talk to our manager and see if we can get some cash for the Fall Out Car 2.0," I said, and they agreed. "I'll call one of our friends and ask them to pick us up."

Fifteen minutes later, one of our friends, Tanya, pulled up in her cute little car. We walked out and got in.

"Hey Patrick," Tanya said, and I smiled.

"Hi Tanya," I said back.

"Just you, then?" she asked, and I looked at her.

"Um no, the guys are coming to the studio too." I gestured to them in the back seat. Tanya turned around and the guys waved.

"Patrick," she said slowly.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

She looked at me and said, "The guys aren't back there."

"What are you talking about Tanya? They're right there." I pointed at them as they looked at Tanya, confused.

"Hi," Pete said, but Tanya didn't answer.

"Patrick. I'm telling you, they are not there. You're scaring me." She took out her phone.

"Patrick, I think you have a concussion from that crash you said you got in, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What no, I don't need to go! They're right there, I swear!"

"You need help, Patrick."

-Two weeks later-

I sat on my bed, looking at Pete as he talked to me.

"I don't know what she's saying, I mean, I'm here. In the flesh. If I weren't here, I wouldn't be able to touch you." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "See? Touching you." I nodded in agreement.

"I just don't get it, Pete. How come only I can see you guys?" He shrugged.

"I'm not a ghost, or else I'd be going right through you." I grunted an agreement, not really in the mood for talking, just thinking.

"What's wrong Patrick?" he asked, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"I don't understand. This is not happening. I am not sitting here right now, you aren't invisible to like everyone except me, I am dreaming, I do not need help." Pete hugged me, and I calmed down as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, Patrick. As long as we love each other, everything is good." I nodded.

"I'm gonna go home, the bed isn't the same without you next to me in it." He kissed my forehead and leaned his head in front of mine to let me kiss his.

He got up, and with a wave of his hand and a swing of the door, he had left.

"Not here right now," I murmured, tipping myself backwards to plop on the bed.

I voice my opinion to the wall. I know people can hear me; if I mention too much peas or not enough unidentifiable meat, I would get the small changes made in my food the next day.

"This coat won't let my arms move," I voiced. I always voice about my jacket, I never get any changes made.

"C'mon, my hands are numb and I can't even see them since they're wrapped around my back! Please!" I called desperately, exhausted from lack of sleep. "Please..."

I shook my elbows, which only resulted in me slightly bouncing on the bed. I stiffened my body, since if I fell it would be a burden to get up since no hands.

I kicked the wall angrily, but my foot bounced right back. The wall was soft. I wonder why that is.

In one desperate try before I fell asleep, I sucked in a breath and calmed myself down the only way I knew how.

I sang.

"When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.

You need him. I could be him...

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...in the meantime I'll sport my

brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.

You need him. I could be him...

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him."

-Pete's POV-

"Hey Patrick," I said, walking into our room. "I got us stuff for a picnic in celebration of getting the Fall Out Car 2.0!"

He grinned, "Really? Yes! Let's go now!"

I laughed at his excitement, running up and hugging him.

I climbed on top of the bed next to him, laying and staring up at the ceiling.

I looked at him and he looked back.

I leaned in and pecked his lips, giggling slightly and looking in his eyes.

"I love you Patrick," I said with a smile, and he smiled, saying the same.

"Pete? Is that you?" I heard Joe from the hallway.

"Yeah," I said, and he stuck his head in.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked slowly.

"Patrick," I said, giving him a look as I looked between him and Patrick.

"Um, Pete," he said. I raised an eyebrow for him to speak.

"There's no one there."


End file.
